dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 139
Episode 139 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. This is the first episode to air since the Peasants unceremoniously took a break. Prev: Episode 138 Next: Episode 140 Highlights * Featured Video: The Amazing Atheist Gets Banned From McDonalds And Gets Grounded * A masked man pondering about whether the Drunken Peasants are trolls. * BENPAI NOTICES US! * Cody's first official appearance on DP. * First official appearance of Aron Ra on DP. Videos Played # Troll or Not a Troll Segment: The Drunken Peasants, Trolls or not Trolls? # Troll or Not a Troll Segment: OMG!! 5 Subscribers!!!! # Cody Weber: Cody Weber Is Dead Now # Wild Bill: Wild Bill News Check 8-10-15 # Gay Marriage Forced On America # VenomFangX: The Top 3 Atheist Arguments # Stefan Molyneux: The Truth About Bernie Sanders # TrueEmpiricism: atheism is a religion deal with the facts # Aron Ra: Debating Dr Dunno # Joshua Feuerstein: Dear Baby Killer Obama ... 60 seconds of BURN YOUR BRAIN TRUTH!! # Gail Chord Schuler: Bubba the Black Jesuit Still Alive, says "Lick my butthole" Start of the Show The episode began with the customary shill-a-thon. After that, the peasants played the greatest animation in human history as the featured video at the beginning of the show. The animation was about the infamous incest-addict TJ Kirk attempting to wed his mother. What ensued was a legendary argument over Scotty's toothbrush. They started the Troll or Not a Troll Segment which featured two Victorian gentlemen analyzing the troll-level of the Drunken Peasants . It was confirmed that DP was in fact a brigade of low-life trolls. This moment was the birth of "NOTICE US BENPAI" and the DP fan club. They watched a second video for the Troll or Not A Troll Segment. The video was about a woman, who looks like as if Joshua Masters (TJFucksThings) had a full sexual reassignment operation, achieving orgasm upon the revelation that five people are subscribed to her channel. Then, Cody Weber talks about how he will die in a car crash or some shit. No one really cared. Wild Bill then covered some news. They decided to go on a break and played some new Sex Twister songs after experiencing some shitty technical issues. When they got off their lazy asses to return to the show from the break, they reviewed a video about some British fag rambling on and on about how Gay Marriage is against the US constitution or some shit. It was the same old conservative bullshit as usual. Middle of the Show The peasants watched a video where VenomFangX talks about the "Top 3 Atheist Arguments." Sean's entire argument was the usual creationist bullshit. Next, Stephanie Manure started bitching about Bernie Sanders. They then took another break. Then, TrueEmpiricism makes an argument against TJ, declaring that atheism is a religion. Then, Aron Ra talks about how the Drunken Peasants wants to debate Kent Hovind. Aron also fervently expressed that Hovind is a charlatan and a fraud. End of the Show After listening to Aron's boring ass speech, the peasants reviewed a video from Joshua Feuerstein where he perpetuates his pro-life bullshit. Then, Gail Chord Schuler talks about Waldo and Bubba the Black Jesuit. Then, they ended the fucking show Quotes *"I don't give a fuck about Democracy really " - TJ *''"I guarantee you that our audience has no mercy whatsoever. Not even a shred."'' - TJ to Aron Ra *''"Lick my butthole" - Gail brings up the iconic quote once more *"If you watch the Drunken Peasants Podcast, you're a fucking moron"'' - TJ expressing his appreciation for his own fans. Trivia *TJ has officially quit the show to smoke weed everyday. *The Drunken Peasants are trolls. *TJ asked for this page to be finished, what a fucking Jew.[1]Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes References # https://twitter.com/amazingatheist/status/631940261711470592 Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page